


Don't Let Go

by rinshark



Category: Free!
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide, Triggers, Why Did I Write This?, im crying, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinshark/pseuds/rinshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible thing hit Makoto when his girlfriend was going to return from a vacation. Gou Matsuoka, was the love of his life. They talked, and fell in love. No one understood their relationship. Now, when a unexpected event happens on their one year anniversary and his birthday, Makoto can't take it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning!
> 
> Also, sorry if this isn't really detailed....

Makoto is slowly losing consciousness as he lays on the floor of his room. A pair of scissors are positioned next to him. The dark red stains clearly show on the two silver blades. His fingers are still trembling as his vision gets very hazy. His breathing gets slower and slower as he realizes what is happening. 'I'm dying huh?', he thinks as he gazes at his left wrist that has 4 bright red cuts.

A light makes his vision clear as he smells his own blood surrounding him. He can tell it was the door that opened in front of him. A single shadow falls to its knees. It can't be his mother... Or his father... Haruka... It has to be... After the death of someone so important to himself, he wanted to join this someone. 

No matter what, nothing will change his fate now. He is fading away. The shadow is now a blur in his mind. He is dying....

_________  
Makoto greets his best friend, Haruka, down the steps to his house and the shrine. Haruka seems different today? He, is smiling?! It was the first time since they became 3rd years that he has seen Haruka smile. Haruka walks down the stone steps and passes Makoto. Makoto remains there, flabbergasted by Haruka's expression. Haruka turns his head back to look at Makoto, still with the smile on his face.

"Are you coming?" Makoto's eyes widen and he nods. He chases after Haruka because his fast pace today. All the way to the train station he followed 2 feet behind. Makoto wonders what he is so happy about?

They arrive at school, 2 happy faces greeted Haruka and Makoto. Makoto is still confused about why everyone is so happy all of a sudden. It creeps him out...

"Um... Why is everyone so happy?" Nagisa and Rei burst out laughing as the continue to walk along. Haruka does the same thing. 

"Why won't you tell me? What is today!?"

Haruka sighs and faces Makoto's confused gaze. "You should tell me. When did I tell you Gou was coming back to town?" Makoto thinks back and then his eyes widen. "Today?!!!" Makoto squeaks. Makoto has been waiting for her to return from her vacation in America. Rin didn't want to be bothered with it so he never went. Only Gou and her mother. 

"I must have had the calendar marked wrong! It is today!!', Makoto yells. Nagisa and Rei laugh while Haruka grins. 

"She should be back by the night. Maybe around 8.", Haruka brings up. Makoto's face brightens and he smiles. 

Makoto and Gou have been dating for about a year now. Makoto confessed the night of his birthday. November 17th. He was extremely nervous but she said yes immediately. No one can say no to Makoto. He was so kind and sweet to her. Vise versa with her. They were the perfect couple. Only 1 fight but it wasn't even bad. Just a disagreement.

Right now it is November 17th. First year anniversary. And Makoto's birthday. A huge party was planned for Makoto after Gou comes back. Gou and Makoto have talked on the phone. Nothing much. Just a simple conversation. How are you? How was your day? I miss you. I can't wait until you come home. Stuff like that.

Makoto gets dressed up in a dress shirt and black dress pants. He wants to look nice for Gou's return. He is actually surprised that Gou hasn't called him since yesterday. Normally, she calls every day.

Makoto and Rin go down to the airport. They wait anxiously for Gou and Rin's mother to appear over the crowd. "Where the hell are they? How long does it take them to get here? Its almost been 30 minutes since then plane landed!", Rin complains. 

Makoto agrees with Rin actually. Where would they be? The plane landed and they at least should be here by now. Maybe something went wrong?

After another 30 minutes, the airport becomes empty. Makoto and Rin begin to get worried. " Alright I'm going to call Gou. She has to be here somewhere!" But before he could pull out his phone, someone with long redish purpleish hair, comes into sight. But it isn't Gou. It's her mother? Alone?

When she gets to Rin and Makoto, her head is down and she is crying. Rin and Makoto panic. They know something is wrong. "Ma? What's wrong! Where's Gou?" Rin looks around her and nothing is there. His mother doesn't lift up her head. No words are spoken. Silence... Makoto hopes nothing is wrong bout it is obvious... 

After about 5 minutes, Rin hugs his mother. He realizes why she must be crying. "Ma... It's Gou isn't it? What happened to Gou?" Makoto's heart starts to beat rapidly. 

"Gou... She.... She committed... Suicide..." Makoto's heart drops into the pit of his stomach making him sick. Emotions immediately surface and swirl in his head. Rin, he is crying in an instant... 

"Ma... Why would she do such a thing? Why the hell would she even dare to do that?! What the fuck?!" Rin realizes he is screaming now. No words can be described. Makoto can't bare the emotions any longer. He runs. He can't turn back either. No one understands what he feels right now. Hurt, pain... Everything to top off his upcoming depression...

___________

No one asked why... No one knew why either.... No last words were even said to Gou before she passed. The last conversation Makoto had with Gou, was a typical one 2 days ago. 

"Hey Gou. How have you been?"

"Makoto! I have been fine. I'm just out buying your birthday present. America has really good gifts. Some of these things even would make you happy!"

"Haha. Well I can't wait."

"Oh! I have to go! I will see you in 2 days Makoto."

"Alright. Have a good night."

"Same to you!"  
_________

If Makoto knew that would be his last conversation with Gou, he would have flew over to America and saved her... He would have died himself if he knew what she was going to do...

Rin has cried for days after this. He wouldn't go to school, or talk to anyone. Makoto was worse. He didn't go to school, eat, go to the swim club meets, or even talk to his family. Haruka has been worried about him but he couldn't do anything... Makoto requested from his mother not to let anyone see him like he was.

November 28th

The night, Makoto died...

Haruka's knees gave out when he saw the scene. Blood covers the floor and Makoto lays there motionless. Haruka's eyes fill with tears. 

"Makoto... Was this the only solution....? Why do this to yourself? You had friends to help you out... We all would have been there... Losing one friend is enough... Now... I have to live without, my one and only, true friend..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this...


End file.
